Caleb in Dauntless
by Mystery1375
Summary: What if Caleb didn't pick Erudite at the Choosing Ceremony? Instead, he chose Dauntless with Tris. How will Caleb deal with the changes that come with Dauntless?
1. Chapter 1

**Caleb POV:**

Choosing day. Tomorrow is choosing day. I am absolutely positive on the faction I will choose: Erudite. I have always been interested in them, the yearn for knowledge. But I will miss my family; Mom and Dad, Beatrice. Beatrice! She will stay, I just know it. She would never leave our parents alone. Right? I have to ask her, make sure. "Beatrice, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Caleb." I stay silent wondering how to ask her. "Caleb, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Um, I don't know how to ask you this but what faction are you going to choose?"

"We arent supposed to talk about that." There, my stubborn sister. She is going to switch factions. She can't, we made a deal. I will go first so she has to stay. That's the deal. Oh my gosh.

"Come on Beatrice, Im your brother. What I say mine then you say yours. That way we both know, please." I can't help but let a tear fall down my face.

"Okay, on three You then me." She lets out a tear too. "One"

"Two" my voice is shaky.

"Three" Her voice is still steady even though she is starting to sob.

"Erudite" She gasps and sobs, what's wrong with Erudite? Then my parents walk in the room and they see us Beatrice sobbing and me with wet cheeks. They stare at Beatrice who is starting to calm down. "What's wrong! Did something happen between you two?"

"we're fine" my sister answers "I just heard something about the Black's that was frightening. But Caleb is helping me deal with the information" She would never be Candor. My parents give us a suspicious look and sigh. "Ok honey, as long as you're alright. I'm sorry." my selfless mother "Why don't we go." My mom and dad leave the room holding hands. WHAT?! HOLDING HANDS?! I feel a hand dragging me up the stairs, so I stop thinking and just follow. I end up in Beatrice's room. She is silent, so I stay silent for eight minutes. "Why? Why will you choose Erudite? Do you give a shit about this faction, our parents, me or you?" Her voice is quiet and intimidating, I feel myself shrinking. I am still silent. Once she realizes I am not going to answer she sighs. "I have to keep my end of the deal, I guess." She rolls her eyes "I really don't know!" She starts to cry again, and I put my arms out for her and she falls into them. she may stay, but it is unlikely. Once she calms down, I can talk to her. "What do you mean you don't know? You choose tomorrow?" I say in the nicest way I know. "What did you get on your aptitude test Caleb?"

"I'll tell you as long as you tell me yours." She thinks about this for a while which worries me.

"Fine, but we tell NO ONE. I mean NO ONE."

"Okay" I let a loud breath out. "Erudite" She takes this news better.

"I'm scared to tell you." She hugs me tighter.

"You can trust me, I am your brother and I love you." At this she smiles.

"Fine. Abnegation."

"So why don't you stay here?"

"And dauntless" At this I am silent with my mouth wide open. "And... erudite." I am stunned, that's impossible.

"Okay, well I should leave you to choose. I love you Beatrice."

"I love you too, even if you become the bastard of Erudite." WE both laugh at this and I go to my room to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part of** _ **Divergent**_ **is at the end:)**

* * *

 **Caleb Pov:**

I wake up earlier than usual and can't stop thinking about last night. What is so wrong with Erudite? This is really bugging me, so I decide to ask Beatrice. I knock lightly on her door and whisper/say "Hey, can I talk to you about something?" She comes out in a short sleeved gray t-shirt and long gray sleeping pants. "Sure, come on in" she says with a yawn. I sit in her chair while she sits on her twin size bed.

"What's up Caleb?"

"I have a feeling that you will get mad so promise me you won't." I am trying to cautious, yet friendly to her.

"Fine, what is it."

"Why is Erudite so bad?"

 **Tris POV:**

Did he just ask what is so bad about Erudite?! I feel myself becoming more furious by the second, but I have to follow through with my promise. I shut my eyes closed and calm down. "Did you hear _anything_ that Dad said at dinner yesterday?"

"Yeah, but that's harmless. It's just some dumb reports."

"Are you sure? What if that was Dad? What if he was accused of abusing us? After all his children left the faction? And if Mom died? Huh? Those are _all_ lies. They accuse Abnegation of hoarding goods? Do you not see how people look and talk to the Abnegation? And you join and support them? God, I don't get them."

I look at the small, gray watch. It's time to go. "I have to go get ready. Choose wisely Caleb." With that he walks out of my room. I put on my clothes, brush my hair and teeth and go downstairs to the table. I find oatmeal on my spot and go see if Caleb is ready like my mom asked me too. When I get there I just walk in and see him making a list. I'm curious about what he's doing, but don't say anything about it. "Breakfasts' ready, Caleb." He crumples the list, throws it in the trash, and follows me. When we get down, we all eat breakfast silently and then get ready to go to the choosing ceremony.

- **PAGE BREAK** (The Choosing Ceremony is about to start)

 **Caleb Pov:**

All the 16 year olds are lined up in reverse alphabetical order. This is so hard to do, a decision that will determine the rest of my life.

Marcus gets up to give the annual speech, but he doesn't call the first person. Instead they say there is a change in the order system. It will go alphabetical order. Beatrice will go before me.I look at her and she is all pale. Poor little sister. In no time, it's is her turn. She picks up the knife and lets the blood on her palm collect. I officially decided to pick Erudite, pick the faction your aptitude test says. Unless you're Beatrice. She holds her hand over the Abnegation bowl, but she moves her hand and her blood is sizzling on the hot coals. Then there is a loud cheer.

Before I can process any information, I hear my name and walk up to the bowls. I cut myself just right and as I am about to let my blood in to the water, I realize I can't leave Beatrice. I need her, so I drop my blood on the coals too. There is an eruption of noise. For me and for Beatrice. When I get over there she hugs me and soon the Dauntless are running. I decide to stay with Beatrice and follow her. She is the reason I joined this faction.

The Dauntless start running so I follow, and soon they are all jumping on the train! Are they lunatics! I see Beatrice jump and half make it so I copy her style and have some help getting in. There is a girl with dark skin and eyes next to Beatrice. "Hi, I'm Christina." She smirks at us. "Rare to see two stiffs in dauntless. What's your name?" She nods her head to me. "Caleb, Beatrice's older brother." We all talk about how crazy this is when we see more jumping, on the roof!" Christina says "Why don't we all jump on three?" She looks nervous. "One"

"Two" Beatrice says nervously.

"Three" I yell out and we jump. When I look up Christina is laughing, Beatrice is cleaning herself up, and I get up and offer them a hand.

Then we hear a voice. "My name is Max, I am one of your leaders here. Who wants to be the first to jump?" We all stare at him like he's crazy.

 **Tris Pov:**

No one volunteers, but I know this will be the perfect opportunity to get rid of the fact that I am from Abnegation.

"Me. I will go first." I get up and look nervously. _We are so high up._ I close my eyes, bend my knees, and jump. I feel something hard under me.

A net. I sit there trying to catch my breath when a hand pulls me out. The hand I grab to get off is connected to a young man, probably a couple years older that me. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color.

" **Can't believe it," a voice says from behind him. It belongs to a dark-haired girl with three silver rings through her right eyebrow. She smirks at me. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of."**

" **There's a reason why she left them, Lauren," he says. His voice is deep, and it rumbles. "What's your name?"**

 **"Um…" I don't know why I hesitate. But "Beatrice" just doesn't sound right anymore.**

 **"Think about it," he says, a faint smile curling his lips. "You don't get to pick again."**

 **A new place, a new name. I can be remade here.**

 **"Tris," I say firmly.**

 **"Tris," Lauren repeats, grinning. "Make the announcement, Four."**

 **The boy—Four—looks over his shoulder and shouts, "First jumper—Tris!"**

 **A crowd materializes from the darkness as my eyes adjust. They cheer and pump their fists, and then another person drops into the net. His screams follow him down. Caleb. Everyone laughs, but they follow their laughter with more cheering.**

 **Four sets his hand on my back and says, "Welcome to Dauntless."**


End file.
